venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Gmod SUPER MARIO 64 Map!
'Gmod SUPER MARIO 64 Map! '''is a video in which Venturian and HomelessGoomba play ''Garry's Mod with the Super Mario 64 map. It was uploaded on April 10, 2013. Official Description "My brother and I play Gmod, and stumble across Peach's castle from Super Mario 64! Watch as we explore the castle, and fight against one another with Crossbows!" Plot Mario and Luigi are outside of Princess Peach's Castle, examining the castle's grounds. Mario throws a limp Mario body at Luigi, causing the green-clothed brother to begin to fire at Mario with a SPAS-12 shotgun, chasing him inside the castle. The two begin to explore the castle, looking at the rooms that are very familiar to them from times past. Luigi explores the lower levels of the castle while Mario goes upstairs, discovering a frozen Mario model outside of Tick Tock Clock. Luigi goes outside the back exit and finds a fountain in the courtyard. Mario tells him to go inside to Tick Tock Clock and find the Mario model. Luigi does as he is told and begins to fire a rocket launcher at the frozen model before he almost hits the real Mario, who kills him with a crossbow in return. Luigi comes Back from the Dead and fires at Mario with an AR2 pulse rifle, only to be killed by a well-placed shot from Mario's revolver. After he respawns, Luigi draws a revolver of his own and asks Mario where he is at. After his brother tells him that he is outside, Luigi runs after him. The two engage in a gun duel as Luigi asks, "Is this what would happen if the Mario Brothers turned on each other?" Mario then mentions the Mafia, to which Luigi replies, "Well, we are Italian." He then goes on to kill Mario and win the duel. Luigi heals up at a health station as Mario comes Back from the Dead. Luigi goes back outside to find Mario with another ragdoll, slamming it onto him. Luigi fires a missile from an RPG at him but misses, and Mario fires his own rocket and kills his plumber brother. Luigi hunts down Mario with a crossbow and challenges him to a one-on-one fight, only to be shot down and killed. With ease Luigi revives himself and flies to Mario, firing once with his crossbow and scoring a critical strike that kills his brother. The two attempt to meet up again at a staircase, but they both go to different locations. When they meet again, Luigi gives Mario no chance and fires once, killing him. Mario is revived and comes after Luigi again, firing his crossbow at his brother. Luigi jumps and dodges the shots, killing his brother once more. Mario spawns back in and tells Luigi that he is in "the Goomba room." Luigi goes inside, only to be gunned down by his brother. Luigi then defeats Mario with an RPG before he restores his health. Mario attempts to sneak up on Luigi once more before being shot once with a crossbow and killed, just before Luigi declares himself the winner and ends the deathmatch. Appearances Real-Life Appearances * Isaac Frye * Jordan Frye Fictional Appearances Characters * Hawkeye (First mentioned) * Luigi * Mario * Princess Peach (Mentioned only) Locations * Princess Peach's Castle Organizations * Mafia (First mentioned) Weapons and technology * .357 Magnum * AR2 * Crossbow * RPG * SMG * SPAS-12 * USP Match Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Video Category:Venturian Category:Jordan Frye Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Isaac Frye